


Scary Movies

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 15:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “I thought we were watching scary movies.”





	Scary Movies

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: Saphael + scary movies.

Raphael looked through the movies that Simon had pulled out for them to watch. The Lost Boys, Underworld, Dracula, Nosferatu. He sighed and set them back down. “Simon, these are all vampire movies.”

Simon came back into the room with two glasses of blood for them to drink. He handed one over to Raphael and took a sip of his own. “Yes, and?”

“I thought we were watching scary movies.”

“These can be scary.”

“Simon, we’re vampires.”

“I thought it would be fun to make fun of them for how inaccurate they are,” Simon said. “but if you want something else, I can find something else. I have plenty of scary movies.”

Raphael sighed and shook his head. “Just put whatever on. Trick or Treating is going to start soon anyways so we’re gonna just have to keep pausing to pass out candy.”

Simon smiled and grabbed the movie on the top of the pile before popping it in and taking a seat next to Raphael, snuggling in close. Raphael grabbed the remote and hit play before wrapping an arm around Simon as the movie started up.


End file.
